Mixtape: ZekePay
by catchastar
Summary: In response to Charmyourwayout fic challenge. First songfic up! :
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: I do not own HSM Pout nor the song Get Through by Almost Amy, a special thanks to Charm your way out for typing them out :)**

** Get Through**

_Here I go again_

_Saying good bye to all of my friends._

Her yearbook was held tightly to her chest, her smile expressing all the words that were unsaid. Her so-called friends, with there newly manicured nails, were to preoccupied to sign the cumbersome book with well wishes.

Sharpay gave one last smile, leant forward and air kissed their cheeks.

_But they all say_

"_When are we gonna get to see you?"_

"So I'll call you"

The shorter yet thinner blonde squealed and clapped her hands "Wonderful" she wiggled her fingers "Tootles"

Sharpay rolled her eyes as she watched them walk away, already making a mental note to erase the short blonde from her phonebook.

She aimlessly wandered through the crowd of students, till she spotted who she was looking for, standing just a few feet away was her boyfriend of two years, he was laughing with his friends. And for the first time since graduating her heart began to ache.

Of course the last 3 weeks, that had meant to be carefree, had been busy with all the preparation of after celebrations and then there was basketball and drama, they had had hardly any time to spend alone together.

She gave a faint smile as he looked up, spotting her, then started to jog toward her.

_You know I ain't gone long_

_Feels like a lifetime_

_But we'll get through_

_When you're getting sick and tired of living on the red line_

_But I can't go for long without coming home to you_

She could almost hear him whispering what he had been whispering to her as they passed in the hallways for the last few weeks.

'I ain't gone long' he had joked with a grin.

She was greeted with his arms wrapping around her.

"Hey beautiful"

He pulled back and held her at arms length.

His relief and joy all let out in a few words.

"It's good to see you"

She couldn't contain her giggle.

"You've seen me"

He pulled her back into a hug.

"True, but I haven't gotten to do this in awhile". They stood like that for a few moments.

_Cause you just don't know_

_I said you just don't know_

_You just don't know_

_How hard it is to not be by your side_

_Every night_

_I guess it's easier if you try._

He pulled back and smiled once more.

"I've missed you"

Sharpay stared down at her hands for a moment. The sudden realization they only had 2 weeks left together, made her sad once more, very soon they were off to different colleges in different states.

She looked up "I'm going to miss you"

"Hey" Zeke stroked her cheek " We're not gone yet".

Refusing to cheer up, she allowed her eyes to fill with tears.

"But we will be"

Zeke sighed.

"Come on" he pulled her by the hand, leaving the loud cheery crowd behind them as he guided her to his car.

_Here I go again_

_Get in my car _

_Driving miles on end_

_And I can't begin to bear it anymore than you can_

_And I don't know_

_How much more I can take_

_Before my bones begin to break_

_But if I stick it and keep with it_

_I'll become a better man now_.

For the first 10 minutes they traveled in silence, each lost in their own thoughts, and it wasn't until they had passed the restaurant where they had had their first date that it was broken.

"It'll only be 6 months"

"And we'll have the nightly calls and the few home for holiday visits" added Zeke as an afterthought.

Feeling tired and unable to say anything, Sharpay smiled, leaning over and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I guess," she finally answered. And as Zeke pulled into her driveway, he turned and gave her a sweet kiss.

"After all" he whispered, "I ain't gone long"

_You know I ain't gone long_

_Feels like a lifetime_

_But we'll get through_


	2. Chapter 2

****

**_Disclaimer- The song Picture to burn is sang by Taylor Swift._**

**_A/n well here's my second songfic, I couldn't bear to make Zeke the bad guy in this, so Troy fans you've been warned. Hope you all like, please review._**

****

**_Picture to Burn_**

My friends had warned me when the one and only Troy Bolton asked me out on a date.

I of course had been oblivious to the actual depths of their concern.

Cause if I had been paying them the proper attention they had deserved I wouldn't be sitting here all alone, feeling like crap.

First there had been Gabby, poor sweet Gabriella, who I had thought for sure, was not as sweet and innocent as she looked, Turned out I was wrong. Troy had stomped all over her and her heart had been shattered.

Yet she still remained sweet and kind, and now that she wasn't a threat to me we had become friends.

If I had been her I would have been livid, out for revenge.

And well now I am.

Then there had been Taylor, who had finally let herself fall for a guy, only to be left on the warpath toward anything male. Then there had been Kelsi.

She transferred schools; I actually missed the girl, the one who had finally dared to speak up to me.

Then there was me.

It didn't seem that long ago when I envisioned myself in a rockin' wedding gown, walking happily down the aisle to my prince.

The songs we had shared had been magical, filled with meaning and a mutual love.

It was all perfect, for a little while.

_State the obvious  
I didn't get my perfect fantasy._

Then it had changed.

You ditched your new friends for me.

And the scholarship I helped you obtain, you took without appreciating me.

_I realize you love yourself  
More than you could ever love me_

I pushed it aside for a while and luckily Zeke was around when Troy wasn't. Cause if it hadn't been for him, I would have been alone all summer, cooped up in my room all-miserable.

Though the time came soon enough where I wouldn't take it any more.

_So go and tell your friends  
That I'm obsessive and crazy  
That's fine, I'll tell mine  
You're gay and by the way_

"**Sharpay we've gone over this" Troy placed his hands on her shoulders.**

"**Troy it's our 3 month anniversary, doesn't that mean anything to you"?**

**Troy sighed, "I know and of course it means something, its just Sharpay if I play with the guys tonight and we win I'll be on their team, it'll look amazing on my record, I know you wouldn't want me to miss out on that "**

**Sharpay rubbed at her eyes**

"**I know Troy, but we had been planning this for a few weeks"**

**Actually I've been doing all the planning, she added silently**

" **I know and I'm sure you made it special, he rubbed her cheek. "How about we hook up right after the game"**

**Sharpay sighed "Fine"**

**Troy smiled and pecked her quickly on the lip, grabbed his jersey and was out the door without a good bye.**

He had never come back that night, forgetting our dinner reservation and leaving his present in my room closet unopened. It had been left up to Zeke to fill me in on what had happened.

**Sharpay groaned into her pillow as a knock woke her up from her dreams.**

**Knowing who it was I forced myself to get up and dressed, I had to give a certain basketball player a piece of my mind.**

**Just not the one I was met with when I opened the door.**

"**Hey Sharpay"**

**He was holding a tray of something that smelled exceptionally good; I took it from him as he walked past.**

**I sat myself down at the table. Lifting the lid off the plate revealing my favorite food, or as only Zeke would know, my comfort food.**

**I raised my brow as I reached for the bottle of whipped cream.**

"**Chocolate pancakes"?**

**Zeke coughed, digging his hands into his pockets.**

"**I think there's something you ought to know"**

**I sprayed the pancakes vigorously "Oh really, could it be that Troy didn't spend his 3 month anniversary with his girlfriend? Too late I already knew. Or perhaps it was that he chose to spend it with smelly basketball freakin' golf players or whatever instead of with me? Oh I know, the fact that he never came back? Who would of thought? Certainly not I"**

**Unaware that the cream had filled the plate and was now seeping over the sides of it onto the tablecloth, Zeke placed his hand on mine.**

"**Sharpay"?**

"**And you know what the worst part is?" I asked getting up throwing my napkin as I flew for the closet, pulling out a rather large green package.**

"**I spent my whole week's allowance on a sound system for that stupid green monster of his"**

**Now that had sounded rather shallow. But I didn't care; I was hurt and just coming to terms with a fact that I had known for awhile.**

"**I'm sorry Sharpay," responded Zeke sincerely**

**He drew me into a hug.**

"**He ended up coming to the party Chad and I were serving at, He was drinking pretty heavily and ended up leaving late with a blond"**

**I gulped, and there it was, my confirmation.**

"**He doesn't love me".**

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lyin'_

The scissors shook in my hand as I cut the final picture of Troy I had.

It was the one of he and I, he was sitting on the hood of his truck, I stood in front of him, He had wanted me to sit on his lap, but there was no way that I would climb up onto the filthy thing he had a called a vehicle. Needless to say, the photo had been his favorite of us.

_So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time_

I carelessly threw it into the fireplace.

3 weeks had passed since I had broken up with Troy and I was doing surprisingly better than what I thought I would be. I had been hanging out with Zeke pretty much every day of the week.

I had been talking to the girls more, that had certainly help.

And now as I hear Zeke sound the horn.

I was getting a ride to school with possibly the sweetest guy at East High.

I grabbed my bag, rushing down the stairs, and as I head out the door towards Zeke's car.

My heart jumps and I once again see the rockin' wedding dress, with a smiling baker watching me walk towards him.

I let out a laugh and shake my head.

"What are you so happy about"?

Before I can answer, Zeke looks at my roof curiously.

"You're using your fireplace"

I smile "Yes"

"In this weather"? He grinned, "I'll never completely understand you Sharpay"

I giggle as he pulls out of the driveway.

No but you certainly understand me a whole lot better than a certain somebody ever could.

_As far as I'm concerned  
You're just another picture to burn_

_Fin._

_A/n: Thanks for reading adn thanks to everyone who reviewed the frist chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

**Innocence**

_Waking up I see that everything is ok_

_The first time in my life and now it's so great_

_Slowing down I looks around and I am so amazed_

_I think about the little things that make life great_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling_

He brushed his hand against her arm; with the tip of his fingers he traced circles.

It was then that he noticed that her skin felt warm. A far cry from when she had shown up shivering and wet at his doorstep the night before.

He shuddered as the image of the then shaking girl entered his mind, and how she collapsed as he took her into his arms. At the time he hadn't known what had happened, what was wrong.

Not until the near incoherent words, escaped her lips repeatedly in soft whispers.

He had stroked her back as her walls came crashing down, until the Sharpay he knew, the real Sharpay stood before him once again.

He heard her stirring and it was then that he came out of his thoughts.

He watched as she brushed the tousles of curls away from her face, her fingers lightly brushing her eyes in the process, and it was then that they fluttered open.

She smiled lazily at him, as she brought him into focus.

"Hey" she croaked.

She lay there still for a few moments before slowly lifting herself up from his lap.

Despite the incessant tingle in his legs, he found himself missing the warmth.

But was once again put at rest when she sat herself beside him, nuzzling her face into his chest.

He started to fiddle with her hair.

_This innocence is brilliant; I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect; please don't go away, I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by._

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear_

_The first time in my life and now it's so clear_

_Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here_

_It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling_

She pulled away from him slightly so that her eyes were locked on his.

Gone were the icy brown orbs.

They were warm pools of chocolate that danced with happiness.

Zeke almost laughed out loud at his thoughts.

Sharpay quirked a brow.

"What's so amusing"?

He looked taken aback.

"Sorry?"

She stretched, before sitting up.

"Your mouth was twitching"

Zeke shrugged "Right"?

Sharpay sighed and smacked his arm playfully.

"You always do that when you find something amusing"

Zeke couldn't help but at least feel a little pleasure at this observation of hers.

"I was just thinking about you"

He noticed the slight tinge of red to her cheeks. And this time he did laugh.

" I do believe Sharpay Evans is blushing"

She buried her face into his shoulder this time and Zeke placed a finger under her chin, making her meet his gaze.

"Your beautiful"

She let out an embarrassed giggle as she took his hand in her own.

_This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

"I've missed times like this," she admitted.

"So have I" her responded with a kiss to her head.

She laced her fingers with his.

"You never gave up on me"

Zeke rolled his eyes

"When Zeke Baylor makes a promise, he keeps it"

Sharpay laughed as she remembered the ever so serious 4-year pledging his undying friendship to a little blonde princess. "Friends forever, no matter what!" she chanted before collapsing into giggles.

"Sharpay?" he started.

Her eyes were dazzling as he bravely pulled her closer to him.

"More than friends"? He asked in a whisper.

She cocked her head to the side, biting her lip in thought.

It was only and agonizing second before she placed a hand on either side of his face, leaned in, brushing her own lips against his.

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

It wasn't till the kiss had ended that she whispered "Always"

_This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

**_Song Innocence by Avril Lavigne_**


End file.
